This invention relates to soil separating systems. More specifically, this invention relates to providing a mobile system for improved soil separating of rock, stones and debris from topsoil.
Typically, separating debris and rock from soil is a very costly and time-consuming task requiring several pieces of machinery and a great deal of manpower. For example, horse racetracks have an ongoing issue of maintaining rock free material to protect the horse and rider. Flying rocks during competition have blinded many riders and horses. Furthermore, topsoil separation is utilized at construction projects, school fields for football, baseball or soccer, horse arenas, rodeo arenas, etc.
Maintenance of horse racetracks currently involves periodic track refurbishment requiring all the material along the racetrack be cut to a depth of about 16 inches and removed. This material is typically then delivered to a stockpile where it is screened by a stationary power-shaker. Using a pay-loader or perhaps laborers with shovels, the stockpiled material is loaded onto a vibrating screen until the debris is separated from the soil. This process provides vibration to shake the correct sized soil through the holes in the screen and leave the larger debris and rock on top to be removed by hand or dumped by machine. The cleaned soil that falls through the screen is then reloaded onto trucks and hauled to the selected location to be spread by a loader or bulldozer. Currently, such soil screening requires material to be dry and generally screened to ⅜-inch minus (or less) material. The above-described tasks currently require using multiple pieces of equipment and considerable manpower that are both time-consuming and expensive. The current method usually takes about one month or longer, during which time the track is generally unusable.